Return for Redemption
by BlytheDhysReygard
Summary: For Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, you only live once. Or twice, apparently. After a devastating war, they are the only ones remaining. Together, they travel to the past to save the lives of their lost friends. But not only must Team 7 confront the faces of their dead loved ones, but also the dangers found within themselves. Will their desperate bid for redemption succeed? AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

Return for Redemption

For Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, you only live once. Or twice, apparently. After a devastating war, they are the only ones remaining. Together, they travel to the past to save the lives of their lost friends. But not only must Team 7 confront the faces of their dead loved ones, but also the dangers found within themselves. Will their desperate bid for redemption succeed?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Six years after the Nine Tails' Attack on Konoha, Hatake Kakashi woke up quite suddenly on an average day in the ANBU barracks, hand automatically reached for a weapon before he had even realized that his senses were screaming danger.

Simultaneously, all the way across the village, Uchiha Sasuke stumbled in the steps of a kata he was performing with his brother, who looked at him in concern, as the kata was one Itachi had Sasuke learn and perfect all before the tender age of four.

At the same time, Haruno Sakura dropped the plate of tamagoyaki she had been carrying to the table centered in the kitchen of her family's unassuming apartment flat.

And in the very same moment, a little boy with blonde hair froze, and then, eyes rolling back into his head, collapsed in a heap on the sidewalk in the middle of a flight from the ANBU guards who had been monitoring him all morning.

* * *

Blink.

The darkness lifted, and the fuzzy image of something white entered his vision. Slowly, the image sharpened. A white…ceiling? Huh. He didn't think he had seen one of those recently. He sniffed the air instinctively. The sharp smell of bleach covered the faint stench of sickness. A vague memory surfaced, one of canvas tents and the overpowering scent of blood.

Blink.

His head shifted, body stiff and unable to move, eyes roaming right and then left (cataloguing escape routes) as he struggled to regain his bearings. What happened? Why am I in the hospital? (For that must be where this was. No other place could be so white and clean nowadays) How-

A bang sounded in the room as the door slammed open and blurred forms suddenly rushed in. Panic assaulted his senses, and suddenly his tired body no longer seemed matter as no, no, have to get away, can't stay here, have to move, MOVE GODDAMMIT-

And then they were there. Gentle hands carded through his hair as others gripped his shoulders, and he became aware of voices whispering their reassurances to him. His eyes closed as their comforting auras enveloped him in their warm and safe embrace. A larger frame than those gripping him leaned over his head, one arm braced above his head and the other gripping the railing on the other side of his cot, a shield for all those seeking to do them harm and protecting his moment (their moment) of utter weakness from prying eyes as they sought solace in one another's presence.

"Wha-" he said, and then stopped. Why was his voice so, so... squeaky? The bodies surrounding him suddenly tensed, and eyes (worried, desperate) snapped to meet his gaze.

"Na-Naruto? Do-do you remember us?

He frowned. There was something that was just…wrong with this girl stuttering. What was it? _Ah. That's right._

The boy on the cot gave an exasperated fond smile at the three, as small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "What's wrong? I thought my Head Medic never stuttered."

The four surged together in a fierce embrace as their relief finally brought them to the brink. Tears rolled down the boy's face, as he gripped the people that were his entire world just a little too tightly to be completely normal.

 _It's all right. Everything's gonna be okay. We're safe. Finally, finally, safe._

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

 **General Warnings:** Rated T for Moderate Language

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Many thanks to my editor for helping with this chapter. I would also like to thank Wulan-chan, Completely Confunded, Prescripto13, and one more person for whom FF won't let me post their pen name for reviewing.

* * *

Return for Redemption

For Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, you only live once. Or twice, apparently. After a devastating war, they are the only ones remaining. Together, they travel to the past to save the lives of their lost friends. But not only must Team 7 confront the faces of their dead loved ones, but also the dangers found within themselves. Will their desperate bid for redemption succeed? Time-Travel AU

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – BACK TO THE BEGINNING**

When they finally, reluctantly pulled away from each other, the tears had disappeared. In their place were darkened eyes and a mouth set in a grim line. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi straightened. This was their Hokage standing before them.

"First thing's first," their Hokage grimaced. "Identification." The three tensed. _Shit. Someone could've eliminated any one of us before we could make even a single move._

 _Sloppy, Sasuke, sloppy,_ Sasuke berated himself. Naruto could have been killed, gone from his world in less than an instant, all because of his momentary lapse in judgment, his minute of weakness. That could never be allowed to happen again. It would not happen again. Sasuke would make sure of it.

But first, they needed to confirm the identities of the others, and not just the identities of 'Naruto', 'Sasuke', 'Sakura', and 'Kakashi', but of those of their future selves in order to be certain they had all made it back okay. Therefore, they had to test each other on knowledge only the Team 7 of the future would know. If one of them did not pass the test, then that meant one of two things. One, the person who failed did not remember what had happened to them in the future, or two, they would be a spy. As Naruto looked at them, he presented only a blank mask void of any expression, but the three were angered to realize that it was with a calmness and ease that spoke of experience, that he was readying himself for action, for betrayal, and for pain. And Sasuke burned when he found himself responsible for a part of the hurt showing in the eyes of his Hokage, who was truly his brother in all but blood. Never again. No, never again would Sasuke be a cause of the hurt that now shone in the eyes of his brother; the eyes that had looked into his own and glared with the resolve to get him back, saying over and over and over again to just come _home_. Come back to them, back to Konoha.

But Konoha would never be home to Sasuke. Home, his only home, his _true_ home, and most importantly, his _family_ , was Naruto. And it was because of Naruto that, slowly but surely, his family had grown to include two more. So Sasuke would always protect with his life the man who had finally given him a home, a _family,_ once more.

"…Dobe."

Naruto paused, then looked at Sasuke, who was standing with arms crossed, head tilted, staring at him with a hint of quiet mirth in his slitted eyes and a look of disdain plain upon his face, with slight incredulity as – _Really Sasuke? You haven't called me that since I finally kicked your stupid ass for leaving us… 'teme.'_ Naruto gave a wistful smile at the nostalgia the word carried, and Sasuke was just pleased that the grim look upon his Hokage's face was lifted, even if it was only but for a moment.

"Do you really think we would be acting like that if we weren't who we were?" Sasuke scornfully remarked, then smirked. "Honestly, dobe."

"All the same…" Naruto drawled with nothing less than the highest of sarcasm. A switch seemed to flip inside the man, now boy, as all traces of affection instantly vanished from Naruto's face. "I'll go first." With a seriousness no one could have ever thought would grace the features of the rowdy trickster that had been Naruto's youth, he stared at each of them, processing, assessing, and evaluating.

"What was the name of the mask?" In an instant, Team 7 knew the man to whom he was referring. Glancing at one another, they nodded, and turned back to the boy sitting on the cot.

"Tobi."

But Naruto didn't relax. Glancing swiftly at Kakashi, the silver-haired man immediately discerned what Naruto wanted from him. He straightened, paused for a moment to consider what _only_ Naruto and the others would know, and then posed his question.

"The true name of your, ahem, 'tenant'?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto finally relaxed, as he seemed to sink into his pillow, and complained, "Come on Kaka-sensei, that was way too easy! It's Kura-chan!"

Kakashi huffed his amusement as Sasuke and Sakura relaxed, and smiled fondly at the yellow, spiky-haired boy.

"Maa, it _is_ something only _we_ would know 'here'…" Kakashi weakly protested, single eye crinkling

Tender warmth filled the room as they smiled at one another, taking reassurance from their family's (because after everything they've been through, what other word could even come close to describing what they meant to each other) presence.

And then, because the universe and Fate conspire to make their lives difficult, the door once again burst open. Having been in a battle-ready state almost completely continuously for the past 4 years, Team 7 reacted as any shinobi in those conditions would. That is, to say, they scared the living death out of nurse that had just walked into the room.

* * *

Nurse Ichikawa Atsuko was not having the best of mornings. First off, her snooty, nosy, egotistical, and absolutely narcissistic coworker had been all up her face about _her_ patient and how she was doing everything _wrong_ , and that he would be _happy_ to take over from her because _clearly_ he could do it _so much better_. Ooooooh, that guy really got on Ichikawa's nerves. ' _So much better' my ass_ , the young nurse thought to herself, seething. Immediately afterwards, Ichikawa had been not so happily surprised to learn that there was going to be an official assessment of the Konoha Hospital conducted later that day. And not only that, but the Hokage himself was going to be supervising the evaluation! Her day just couldn't get any worse. Those, of course as everyone knows, were the magic words that practically guaranteed her doom. After (unluckily, as she found out only a little bit later) being assigned to manage the front desk for her morning shift, she thought that her horrible morning was finally over, and that the rest of her day at the hospital would go smoothly (there are those magic words again, really, how did she not see it coming?). After all, it was supposed to be a slow day, so needless to say, she was reasonably startled when four ANBU shunshined right in front of her, the body of the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko slung over the shoulder of the ANBU with a cat mask. _Oh, fuck my life._

It was well known in the within the hospital that ANBU were synonymous with trouble, complications, and a crap ton of paperwork, (the young ANBU, Hatake Kakashi, was living proof of the fact). But Ichikawa plastered a smile on her face and asked politely (whether or not it was through clenched teeth might be debatable) what could she help you with ANBU-san. And when Cat presented the unconscious form to her inspection, detailed what had occurred, all Ichikawa was able to think was, _I am sooooooo screwed._ You see, Ichikawa knew through the Konoha grapevine (she was an incurable gossip) that this was indeed the boy that the Sandaime adored! And the Sandaime was coming here today! Yes, she was royally screwed.

So Ichikawa inspected the container, but was extremely confused as to why he was unconscious at all. Physically, the boy was completely fine. _Well,_ Ichikawa thought as she gave the small form another glance, _she might have to revise her first impressions._ The boy was dreadfully small, wearing thin clothes and no shoes. His face was peaky for a child, and when looking at the rest of him, she noticed that the boy did not seem to have even a single ounce of fat on his body. She had frowned. _That's unhealthy for a growing boy like him._ The women and nurse inside her flared, and, as things such as motherly instincts usually do, set aside the boy's status as the container to focus upon the extreme displeasure she felt for the boy's lack of care. So, after getting a fellow nurse to cover the front desk for her, she brought him to a room, checked him over as best she could, tucked him in, and quietly closed the door.

But why was the boy unconscious? This was something the Head Doctor should know about, especially if the Hokage was going to be here at any moment. And so Ichikawa rushed to tell her supervisor about the little boy's strange state.

* * *

In her defense, Ichikawa was most definitely _not_ expecting people to be in the room when she returned. So when she opened the door, she understandably panicked at the sudden movement inside her patient's room, so quick that all she was able to take in before panic took over were three blurs converging on the cot. And then of course, the panic took over and she threw her clipboard up in the air as her arms came up to protect her face. The next thing she knew was the cold floor, and she flushed in the realization that she had landed flat on her but.

Blinking back the frustration and pain that threatened to physically manifest within the droplets gathering at the corner of her eyes, she glanced upwards to see why she had yet to be killed (as a civilian in a shinobi village working as a nurse, she knew that most hospital room break-in's tended to be carried out by exceedingly dangerous people). And did a double-take at the scene that presented itself before her. The famous Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi was standing before the cot in a defensive position, almost completely hiding the form on the cot from her sight. On his right was a little girl with pink hair (pink? How was that even possible?), hands balled into tiny fists and looking about ready to deck the young nurse in the face. And…was that a boy _crouching_ on the bed?! A dark-haired boy was indeed crouched protectively over the boy on the cot, feet placed precariously on each of the side rails of the hospital bed, with a balance Ichikawa knew only shinobi could achieve, and the boy looked absolutely feral. Tension spiked within the room.

Then, simultaneously, the three relaxed from their defensive formation around the cot as Hatake-san stepped forward and offered a hand to the the nurse, the other reaching back inside his flak jacket to put away the kunai Ichikawa hadn't even noticed he had been holding until just then. Ichikawa, realizing she was still on the floor, blushed and stammer apologies as she took the hand proffered and scrambled up from the ground. The Copy-nin seemed to smile sheepishly, as one hand ran through his untamable silver hair.

"That's alright, it was my bad." The ninja told her. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come into the room."

"But that's why it was my fault!" Ichikawa protested. "I should know by now not to startle shinobi," the nurse said, embarrassed at her amateur mistake.

"Maa, but you didn't know we were in her, so you couldn't have known not to startle me, yes?" The Copy-nin cheerfully countered.

"Ah, I suppose that's right…" Ichikawa mumbled, still embarrassed. Hatake-san nodded.

"Well, if that's all, I guess we'll all be getting out of your hair then!" The ninja said brightly, herding the two children from before towards the door.

"Ah, wait! But how did you…?" Ichikawa confusedly asked them.

"…I believe _I_ would like to know that as well, Kakashi," a mysterious voice spoke up from the door.

The Copy-nin stopped in his tracks, and straightened from the instinctive slouch that had been his posture before. The two children traded loaded looks as they glanced towards the boy on the cot. Nurse Ichikawa, in her haste to bow to the man standing in the doorway, scarcely noticed out of the corner of her eye, the small boy sitting on the bed stiffen. The boy's reaction, however, did not escape the sharp eyes of the proud figure blocking the entranceway.

 _Oh shit._

The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, christened as the Professor and hailed as the God of Shinobi, was standing in the door of the hospital room, eyes as cold as steel and trained solely on our resident Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi.

 _We are so fucking screwed._

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

 **General Warnings:** Rated T for Moderate Language

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys…heh heh *nervous sweating*...what's up? I'm so sorry for getting this chapter out late, and I feel really bad about it. I will try to maintain a two-week update schedule, but sometimes life will get in the way, so I ask that you please be patient with me.

That out of the way, I would like to thank my editor for being an angel, truly, he's amazing. I would also like to thank Wulan-chan, Sagemodeman, Completely Confunded, GildartzDragneel, Prescripto13, and Lonely Athena for reviewing.

* * *

Return for Redemption: For Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, you only live once. Or twice, apparently. After a devastating war, they are the only ones remaining. Together, they travel to the past to save the lives of their lost friends. But not only must Team 7 confront the faces of their dead loved ones, but also the dangers found within themselves. Will their desperate bid for redemption succeed? Time-Travel AU

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – CONFRONTATIONS**

Hiruzen was decidedly not happy with his ANBU. Not at all. But that could wait in favor of attending to Naruto. When he had arrived at the hospital for the inspection (another one of those duties that came with the job of which Tobirama had conveniently failed to mention to him when he was chosen as the man's successor), he was exceedingly surprised to see the ANBU squad assigned as Naruto's bodyguards standing in front of the hospital. Quickly discerning what this could possibly mean (what else could it mean), dread pooling in the pit of his stomach and heart pounding as he struggled to remain calm, he gestured for Cat to report. Inwardly terrified for his young charge, he swept through the hospital doors, and stepped quickly towards the room where Cat had said Naruto was located. Approaching the room, he slowed as he heard voices conversing inside.

"…if that's all, I guess we'll be getting out of your hair then."

 _Kakashi? What was he doing here?_ Of course Hiruzen knew that if Kakashi heard that Minato's boy was in the hospital, he would make inquires to see whether Naruto was alright, but for the man to actually come to the hospital when everyone knew that Kakashi absolutely _detested_ medical care of any kind? Not to mention, what would he say to the boy when he woke up? What could he say? _But for the meantime, how did Kakashi get past the ANBU?_

"Ah, wait! But how did you…?" A woman asked. _Must be a staff member._ Kakashi's steps didn't falter. _Hmmm…now might be a good time to step in._ Hiruzen stepped forward into the doorway, effectively blocking Kakashi's intended escape route, and took a small pleasure from seeing the man straighten from his perpetual slouch as Hiruzen focused hardened eyes on the copy-ninja.

"I believe _I_ would like to know that as well…Kakashi."

* * *

 _Children?_ This was the first thought that ran through Hiruzen's mind. _A little girl with pink hair, and an Uchiha boy?_ The dark hair with matching eyes did indeed alert the Third to the young boy's status. And what was more… _was that Fugaku's other son?_ What was _Sasuke Uchiha_ doing here of all places, in a hospital room with a boy whom Fugaku had made quite clear would stay far away from his son, with ANBU Captain and resident copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, and a small pink-haired little girl? _What is going on around here?!_ All of this the old Hokage perceived in the instant after he stepped in front of the notorious silver haired ninja.

And then Naruto stiffened on his cot, and Hiruzen's eyes flickered of their own accord off of Kakashi to the boy who suddenly seemed smaller than Hiruzen had ever seen him. The boy who normally radiated energy, bouncing off his office walls when Naruto would come to visit him, bringing a welcome distraction from the dreaded paperwork. Naruto, with his bright and eager attitude seemed to revitalize the whole tower when he came to see the Sarutobi head-of-clan, charming his receptionists with his brilliant blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room, and bringing chuckles to everyone's lips when he taunted the ANBU guards standing outside Hiruzen's door when they would visibly struggle to not strangle the small blonde.

The small blond had alway been full of life, and had always stood strong despite the villagers hatred and treatment towards him, never ceasing and never giving up. But now, the bright boy suddenly seemed smaller than the size his scant six years should have given him, stiffening up and simultaneously drawing in on himself as Naruto's eyes locked onto something it appeared only the boy could see. Inexplicable and uncontrollable fear blossomed in the Sandaime's chest, and he could stand and watch as the boy's light seemed to dim to naught but a flicker of the boy's former brightness.

But as Hiruzen wrenched his eyes away from Naruto (his precious boy) he noticed that he was not the only one who was aware of what was silently occurring over on the hospital bed. The Uchiha boy's eyes darted from Naruto on the cot, and the Hokage, and tensed as if he was physically restraining himself to take action, (either leaping for the cot, or at him, Hiruzen didn't know). Kakashi's hands tensed upon the kids' shoulders as he too glanced at Minato's son, slight worry showing in his single eye. _Oh...now this was interesting._ The little girl with pink hair was absolutely blank, her face and body language revealing nothing Hiruzen could discern. But she did make one mistake. Her face was too blank, too utterly void of any emotion to be natural, to be the innocent and unknowing girl that she was supposed to be. _How could a girl no older than six or seven, conceal her emotions better than a Jounin since the age of thirteen, of whom had ascended to the rank ANBU Captain all before twenty?!_ Something big was being hidden from him, and as the Hokage's eyes zeroed in on Kakashi once more, Hiruzen decided that he was going to get some answers. Now.

* * *

 _We are so fucking screwed._

When the Sandaime's eyes had locked onto him beneath his wide hat, Kakashi was unable to stop himself from straightening to attention upon seeing the look in his eyes. It was the look of a man who wanted an explanation, (wanted it now) and wouldn't take no for an answer. Shit.

 _He's onto us already?!_

Things were most definitely not going according to plan here. Kakashi needed to lower their suspicion level quickly, or the entire undertaking would be discovered here and now, and that most certainly couldn't happen. There were too many lives at stake, the Sandaime's included, and if Hiruzen found out that they were from the future too early, the whole plan would fall apart before they had even begun. The Sandaime may be the Hokage, but Naruto was his Hokage, and Kakashi's loyalty was to Naruto first, Sarutobi second. Not to mention his duty to all the lives they had come back, all the way _back in fucking time for Kami's sake_ , to save. Yes, this needed to be bit in bud, and quickly. But as Kakashi glanced over at the small form, frozen and looking as though he was slowly being swallowed up by the hospital bed, Kakashi knew that Naruto could either save them...or sink them. Kakashi hoped the small (but strong, so very strong) boy could push forward once more, and prayed.

* * *

Naruto couldn't breathe. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think. Unable to make a single motion, Naruto's thoughts ran like quicksand, sluggish and sedated, thoughts coming one by one and slowly floating to the surface of his mind. Shock, then comprehension, denial quickly following. Naruto had just woken up, was still fresh in the awakening realization that everyone was alive, they were home, they had come back from a tomorrow of destruction and fear and sorrow and suffering. Not knowing what else to do in the face of such a rude wake-up call, that he was in Konoha and it wasn't destroyed and _he was home_ , his body reacted to protect itself and its paralyzed mind, closing in on itself and sinking into the bed to fade away and receive its protection, because what six-year-old body does not associative a bed with safety. And so Naruto curled in on himself, huddling to the bed frame as his frantic mind struggled to make sense of the situation that the small boy was now within.

* * *

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed as he stared at the suddenly much too innocent face of Hatake Kakashi, who took on a sheepish attitude, one Hiruzen was a convincing facade...for most people. But he was the Hokage, and so Hiruzen rather thought that Kakashi didn't give him enough credit. _Well…_ Hiruzen thought to himself, letting a small smirk creep onto his lips, _that is going to have to change._

"Well?" the Sandaime prompted the silver-haired shinobi, and was promptly rewarded by the slight apprehension seeping onto Kakashi's face (or what he could see of it, he supposed). Indeed, now was the time for the answers Hiruzen sought.

Kakashi, for the first time in his very long life, (and now his second one) was fumbling for an excuse. Really, now of all times his wit decided to desert him, at the point where it was critical that no one thought anything of their recent (and suspicious) behavior. Kakashi gave a nervous, but semi-deliberate, laugh as he scratched his cheek in an action of supposed sheepish embarrassment. Straightening, Kakashi addressed the Sandaime with a serious look in his eye.

"You see Hokage, I was on my way to the station when a raccoon attacked me and I had to visit the hospital to make sure it didn't have rabies." Kakashi said, never losing his straight face.

...Everyone stared incredulously at the copy ninja persisting in his serious attitude, as Hiruzen coughed to cover up his slight chuckle at the Jounin's antics. It was just so... _Kakashi_ that Hiruzen should've expected something like this. Nevertheless, this time Hiruzen wanted the ninja's actual reason. As he stared at the young Jounin, Kakashi's true reasons for being in the hospital were quite clear to him. Kakashi must've somehow gotten word that Minato's son had been taken to the hospital, and come to make sure Naruto was alright. The true question was what was Kakashi doing in Naruto's hospital room? Kakashi _hated_ hospitals, so once he had found out that Naruto would be alright, wouldn't the reclusive man get out of the building as quickly as possible? Also, what in the world was Kakashi doing in Naruto's room itself, when he knew that the statute of secrecy forbade anyone from telling Naruto of his true parentage. Upon waking, Naruto would surely ask what a strange man was doing in his room, and it wasn't like Kakashi could say, 'I was a friend of your father.'

Hiruzen was interrupted by his musings by an abrupt movement over on the hospital bed. Looking over, he saw Naruto sitting up and the Hokage had a quick intake of breath as he caught a glimpse of the young boy's face. Haunting eyes looked up at the old man, nostalgia and grief reflecting in the suddenly dull blue, as Naruto slowly turned his head towards Hiruzen.

"Hey Ji-san," Naruto murmured as a small and sorrowful smile made its way onto his face, (and since when did _Naruto_ murmur anything) as something wet glistened at the corner of his eyes, "it's been awhile." Hiruzen's heart wrenched as he gazed at the face of the boy of whom he thought of as his son wrought with turmoil and anguish, wanting nothing more than to see the face of the happy and bright boy Naruto had been only just the day before. And then blinked as Naruto's face cleared of all former distress, as he smiled at Hiruzen. "I missed you," Naruto told him in an affectionate tone. Hiruzen paused and huffed at him.

"I just saw you yesterday, Naruto. What do you mean, 'it's been awhile'?" Hiruzen told him, exasperated. He was no fool; Naruto was hiding something from him, and Hiruzen dreaded what might be able to put such a terrible expression upon Naruto's face. Naruto had never hidden anything from him that was important...unless the silly boy didn't want Hiruzen to worry. But nothing bad had ever come of it, so Hiruzen decided to leave him be. That did not mean, however, that Hiruzen would not be assigning extra ANBU to watch over the boy. That also did not mean that Kakashi was quite so off the hook. Concerning that little mystery...

"Ah, Ji-san!" Naruto piped up, a questioning look on his face. "Do you know Hatake-san?" Stunned, Hiruzen blinked down at the small boy on the cot. _How does Naruto...?_ Seeing his questioning look, Naruto explained, "I met Hatake-san a while ago, and he's my friend!" The small boy beamed with happiness.

Naruto winced inside his head. _Purposely vague to elicit conclusions from the other individual to fit the situation, without directly lying._ Naruto didn't want to lie to the Sandaime, and this undercover method worked well with their objective anyhow. Wryly, Naruto conceded silently that one could argue they actually _were_ undercover.

Kakashi suppressed a snicker at Naruto's innocent display. Sighing, he marveled at the man of whom that little, but loud Genin had become. After all, who would've thought _Naruto_ would be skilled in deception? (But, thought Kakashi, reflecting on the blond, they actually should've seen it coming. Naruto's innate charisma convinced everyone he met of his strength and goodness, and inspired their belief in him which then in turn quickly gained him followers, so of course he would be adept at getting people to like and believe him). The Sandaime didn't know it, but he had already fallen to the boy's charm. Naruto had him snagged hook, line and sinker.

The Sandaime smiled. "He's your friend now is he? He must be some friend to come and visit you in the hospital." He smiled affably over at Kakashi, but the copy ninja felt a bead of sweat roll down his back as the old man's eyes narrowed, demanding a full explanation at a later date. If it was possible, Naruto grinned even bigger.

"You're totally right, Ji-san! He's a great friend!" Kakashi relaxed as Naruto smiled broadly in his direction, fondness tilting the smile at his lips underneath his ever-present mask, relieved that Naruto was okay. But as he inspected the small form of his old student, his smile faltered as he rectified his previous statement. Naruto had pulled it together to get them out of a sticky situation (once again, he goddamn sacrificed his own well-being to protect them, and Kakashi couldn't do a thing), but Naruto was still hurting. Still hurting, in the past where Kakashi had thought Naruto's pain would finally end. _How foolish of me...surrounded by faces of the dead, the weight of their lives resting on Naruto's shoulders, how could such an exceptionally compassionate being like Naruto_ not _be in pain._ But Kakashi, mouth settling in a grim slash beneath his mask, squared his shoulders. As long as the weight of the world rested on Naruto's back, Kakashi vowed that he would be there to help carry his burden. And when this was all over, Kakashi would still be there, staying by his side. Always.

* * *

Naruto, in the never-ending darkness, had understood only one thing; he wasn't where he was supposed to be. His family was in trouble, that much he knew, and Naruto's place was with them. The dark lifted, and Naruto had found himself blinking tired eyes at the man who had died a long, long time ago, leaving his small world without even saying goodbye. Naruto allowed himself a moment (only a moment, a single moment to take away something so precious to him) to grieve for the man who had raised him to the best of his ability for most of his former life, who had given him hope for a better place and a better life than a hated and despised orphan, scorned and beaten for reasons he had not known. The moment passed, and Naruto moved.

* * *

The spell broke when a small voice spoke up behind Kakashi, mint green eyes peering around his leg as the girl stuttered.

"Ano, Hokage-sama? Is Naruto-kun gonna be okay?" The pink head dropped as the girl stared at the floor, nervously glancing up at Hiruzen every few seconds. The Sandaime smiled, and answered the obviously intimidated young girl.

"Of course, Naruto is going to be fine," he assured her. The little girl slumped in relief. "So," Hiruzen continued, "would you mind telling me your name, young one?" The little girl whipped her head back up from where it had dropped against her chest in her relief, and stammered out her name.

"O-of course, Hokage-sama. My name is Haruno Sakura, sir." Hiruzen didn't recognize the name. _Hmm… she must be from a civilian family._ Sakura-chan wrung her hands nervously as she hesitated. "I-I am Naruto-kun's friend, so when I saw Naruto-kun fall I-I wanted to see if he was okay…" she explained, "but if I wasn't s'posed to, then I'm really very sorry!" she blurted out. Secretly elated that Naruto seemed to be making friends, Hiruzen reassured the girl.

"That's quite alright, Sakura-chan. There is no need to worry. In fact, it was very nice that you came to your friend's aid." The small girl looked up, hopeful.

"Re-really?" Her lip trembled.

Kakashi and Sasuke twitched in the corner, as a sweat drop ran down each of their foreheads. Sakura was anything but the innocent and sweet little girl that was currently standing in front of them. The Sandaime didn't know what he was getting into. _Really,_ they thought, _the two deserved some sort of an award when all this was over._

Hiruzen, though wary when first addressing the small girl who had been a blank slate when he had first entered the room, felt his suspicion lessen after conversing with her. _Perhaps the reaction had been an unconscious mechanism, or the girl had just been surprised by my abrupt entrance, and simply hadn't processed what was going on during the first few moments of my arrival._ Something niggled in the back of his mind, but Hiruzen placated his suspicion by reasoning that the girl wouldn't be able to do anything if at all at her age and with her meager chakra reserves, even if her reaction was still suspicious. Still, together, with the presence of the Uchiha boy and Hatake Kakashi, something was clearly strange about the situation. Speaking of the boy…

The Sandaime peered over the the dark-haired boy standing slightly beside Kakashi, and his protective look over at the blond situated on the cot, and spoke before the boy could begin to talk.

"And you are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" The boy straightened.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Though, if I may ask, how do you know who I am?" Hiruzen chuckled.

"I know your brother, and he speaks highly of you, Sasuke-kun," he replied. Sasuke nodded as if expecting his response, and walked out from behind the copy-ninja to approach the bed. Another question rose up in Hiruzen's mind as he observed the boy's actions. Looking over at Kakashi, he questioned, "You all seem to be familiar with each other. May I ask why?"

Kakashi nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama." Now for the real bullshit. Kakashi cleared his throat, readying himself to begin when Sakura interrupted him.

"I met Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun a while ago in the forest. Naruto-kun seemed very lonely, so I went over to play with him." Sakura said, smiling broadly. "He was already friends with Sasuke-kun, so we all decided to be friends and play together!" She beamed, discretely smirking knowingly over in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi inwardly spluttered. _Hey! That was my line! That little…_ Kakashi growled. Sakura just continued with her story. "When Kakashi-san met Naruto, we thought he was gonna be mean to him like everyone else." Here the little girl pouted angrily, but then brightened. "But he wasn't! So we decided that he could be friends with us too!" She beamed proudly at finishing her tale. Hiruzen chortled in a very un-Hokage like way at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I see," Hiruzen said. "You all seem to be good friends to my Naruto." Happy that Naruto was finally free from his lonely state, he sighed, a soft smile on his lips, unknowingly mirrored by the other four within the room. Noticing that Naruto's eyes were beginning to droop, and his movement start to lag, he addressed the others. "Well, we must leave Naruto to his rest. He did, after all, collapse earlier today." They nodded. Glancing back at the boy as they walked out of the room, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi saw a silent message in the eyes of the small boy. _Tonight, at the usual place._ Nodding imperceptibly, they left, door closing behind them with a soft click. Naruto tenderly smiled, finally loosening the iron hold he had on his body. He trembled as he finally allowed his mind to relax from his tense, battle-ready state.

"Ah man." Naruto murmured softly to himself, eyes slipping shut. He couldn't act like that every time he clapped eyes on one of his friends. "Get it together, for Kami's sake!" His teeth clenched. "You're the Hokage!" He couldn't be weak, not now when it was most crucial. He had to move forward. For their sake. For his family. And by Kami he would, if it was the very last thing he would do.

* * *

Ichikawa was fairly certain that nobody had noticed her escape from the tense hospital room right after the Hokage had demanded an explanation from the silver-haired ninja. Oh well, she thought, at least that inspection today might be postponed.

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**

* * *

 **Also, please feel free to ask questions - I'm happy to get them, and will answer any that I get to the best of my ability.**

 **AN: Am taking prompt requests. I original started this fanfic because I was frustrated at the lack of Naruto Time Travel stories out there that included all of Team 7, so if you guys have any prompts you would like to see, please ask!**

 **EDIT: Just posted my new Bleach story, so please go check it out! *shameless plug* Here's the summary!**

* * *

 **Kindred**

Ichigo's family is kind of hard to explain. Sure, he's got his mom and dad like everyone else, and the best two little sisters in the world (this Ichigo is certain of). He also has Ji-san and his cousins (both young and old). But he doesn't know what to call everyone else. But even though little Ichigo doesn't exactly know what to call them, he does know one thing - what they are to him. Family.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hatching a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

 **General Warnings:** Rated T for Moderate Language

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I am such a liar. Never listen to me again. Wow guys, I am so terribly sorry for getting this out so freaking late. My summer turned out to be way busier than I thought it would be, and I was just so exhausted. And when I finally got back to work on this, I went camping for two weeks and technology was kinda prohibited, so that put me back really far. Also, I didn't want to just give you what I had because it was messy and incomplete, and I figured so you guys would be much happier with a finished and polished chapter, even if it was later (btw guys this was 10 pages long, WOW are my fingers sore). Anyways, I feel really terrible for putting you guys through that, so without further adieu, since I've kept you all waiting long enough, here's the chapter!

...

...

Nevermind, I lied. I told you at the beginning didn't I? Don't ever trust me and my big mouth.

I would like to thank my editor, proofreader, and best friend for being on my butt about this the whole time (guys seriously, thank him, he was such a pain I got over my writer's block and actually wrote this damn thing) and is really the whole reason this chapter even got out of my head, onto the computer and posted online for you guys. I would also like to thank Prescripto13, GildartzDragneel, ReadingPixie, Guest whoever you are, long live marshmallows, Cyndee, MzMilo and DemonDragonQueen for reviewing

* * *

Return for Redemption

For Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, you only live once. Or twice, apparently. After a devastating war, they are the only ones remaining. Together, they travel to the past to save the lives of their lost friends. But not only must Team 7 confront the faces of their dead loved ones, but also the dangers found within themselves. Will their desperate bid for redemption succeed? Time-Travel AU

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – HATCHING A PLAN**

The leaves rustled as three lone wooden posts stood tall against the silence of twilight. Three small forms and one large one stood in a loose circle facing one another.

"Is it clear?" The larger shadow tilted his head in response as a single eye flitted around the clearing and his senses probed into the shadows of the the forest beyond. The form nodded.

The four stood in the quiet until a thready voice spoke up.

"We're actually here, aren't we." Sakura said in amazement. It hadn't really sunk in, even at the hospital. There they had been reacting instinctively to the knowledge that one of their own was in danger, and everything else had been put on hold in favor of the higher priority of protecting their family in this new, dangerous situation (ironic that the place that was once their home was now one of the places that could pose the most danger to them now). Everyone paused to deal with the realizations and its full implications. Everything was going to change.

Used to crazy situations as they were, they shook off their amazement and shock rather quickly, and focused on the task at hand.

"Alright." Naruto said, eyes steely. "We've got some work to do."

They nodded. "First, we need to figure out _when_ we are, because we all clearly ended up in Konoha."

Kakashi stepped forward. "I woke up in this morning in the ANBU barracks, which means that we are some time between right after the masked-man's attack and _when_ the Hokage relieved me of service in the ANBU. I think we can safely rule out at least the first three years after the attack of the Nine-Tails." _Since I spent roughly six years in the ANBU troops, it's a time period of about three years. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have to be at the very_ least _three._

Naruto frowned. "Can we not get any more specific?"

"...Itachi is a Chuunin. That means we have to be around five or six." Sakura looked alarmingly at Sasuke. _Of course!_ She could've slapped herself. _Sasuke's family was still alive!_ The Uchiha Massacre had occurred when Sasuke was seven, so his family, his _whole_ family, was still very much alive and well. _Although..._ Sakura thought, _"well" might not be the right word since they are probably planning the coup d'état even as we speak._ She worriedly glanced at her expressionless teammate. Sasuke had to be going through a lot of pain right now, since he had lived as "the Last Uchiha" since the age of seven. Not to mention, his older brother, who had murdered his entire family the first time around and whom Sasuke had killed with his own hands, was still living in Konoha and completely unaware of the impending disaster.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, concern flickering quietly in his eyes.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied stiffly.

They all gave him a knowing look. Sasuke's eyes gazed over at them and relaxing his tense frame, he nodded slowly.

"I will be." They left it at that.

Naruto sighed. Lifting up the edge of his shirt, his hand felt its way along his lower back. Kakashi glanced sharply over at him.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly, trepidation creeping into his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up haphazardly as his hand continued its search. He frowned as his arm reached higher and twisted somewhat uncomfortably to reach its destination. As he did, the ratty and worn shirt draped over his too-thin shoulders bunched up above his elbow and unknowing slipped higher to reveal more of the small boy's torso.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _What in the-_?

"Oh, I'm just- " Naruto's face cleared. "Ah!" He said triumphantly. His arm retracted and Naruto patted down the front of his shirt. Straightening, he addressed them. "We're six. For now, that's good enough. We'll figure out the specifics tomorrow." Sakura fought to control her rapid heartbeat.

"Naruto...how did you...?" She said haltingly. Naruto looked at her with a sheepish expression as his hand rose to scratch at the back of his head. "Ano, well you see..." His hand dropped down to his side as Naruto sobered, a slightly saddened cast upon his face. "Sometimes, the villagers, when they got drunk, they… they weren't very happy with the Kyuubi no yoko living amoungst them… so they would sometimes break into my apartment and trash the place.

"Sometimes I was there, and every now and then stuff would come flying in my direction and I wouldn't be able to avoid it. One, umm, very _particular_ event was when I was six. It was late at night, and there was this chair… I ended up getting a pretty nasty scratch on my back." Naruto smiled ruefully. "Since I was younger, and the seal stronger, Kurama couldn't really do as much as he could later on, so I had the scar for about a year."

Sakura's question had been answered, but she was far from happy (how in the world could she be having figured out one of your very best friends had lived through such an awful childhood, been _injured_ for Kami's sake when he was but a _toddler!_ ). What Naruto didn't know was that while his arm stretched far behind him his ratty shirt had shifted to reveal a thin ( _too thin, much too thin for a child his age_ , Sakura had thought) torso, battered with bruises of varying degrees of severity scattered over his skin. _It just isn't fair_ , Sakura thought, her hands clenching, _that Naruto was forced to live like this all through his childhood. Why couldn't everyone just see that he wasn't just a container for the Kyuubi, he's so much MORE?_

Sakura wasn't the only one whose eyes had caught sight of the young boy's beat-up state. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he listened to Naruto's explanation. _He was all alone for so long…_ he realized. Sasuke vowed to himself once more, that never again would he abandon him. Judiciously he thought with a vicious grin, _just let Orochimaru try and lure him away this time around_. Kakashi tensed and closed his eyes, inwardly berating himself. Yeah, maybe he had only been fourteen at the time but dammit it was _sensei's son_ and how could he have ever let down Minato-sensei like that. The three shared a glance, and looked determinedly once more at Naruto.

"This time," Kakashi said, his visible eye stony and forceful, "nothing is going to tear us apart." Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Naruto grinned.

"Nothing."

* * *

'So what's the deal with Kurama?"

Naruto was silent for a moment as he sat crosslegged leaning against a tree bordering the clearing, his friends gathered in around him knowing he was checking on his furry tenant. He hummed for a moment. "He's out of it. I guess we'll be on our own for a while."

Sasuke snorted. "Stupid. Don't you remember what we just said?"

"We have each other, baka," Sakura berated him.

"Oh, right," Naruto replied sheepishly. Kakashi crouched down to their level.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get down to business." The others nodded. "So first of all, we need a general outline of our plan, since we weren't exactly able to do so before we landed." Here he paused, a flinty look entering his eye. "Our first and highest priority is to save as many people as we can. In order to do so, we need to utilize the one weapon we have in this timeline that we didn't have in the other." Here Kakashi raised his hand, index finger up to indicate his point.

"Our knowledge of future events," Sasuke supplied. Kakashi nodded.

"That is correct. This means, that we cannot interrupt the timeline until the correct moment - unless we risk diverting the timeline too far from its previous path and end up destroying our only advantage." Here, he paused. "Unfortunately, this also means that nobody can know of our origins, lest their knowledge of us impacts the timeline enough to be able to throw it off-course." _Especially the Sandaime,_ Kakashi thought. _He's_ way _too influential for him to_ not _disrupt the timeline if he were to find out._ By the look on Naruto's face, he knew it too. Kakashi sighed, and decided to borrow a line from an old friend. _How troublesome._

Sasuke leaned forward."So," he said, "we have to get stronger quicker and earlier in this timeline, ('And save people' Naruto chimed in) defeat Orochimaru, then the Akatsuki, and then the big bad wolf himself." Kakashi nodded, and eye-smiled.

"That about sums it up!" He said, flashing a thumbs-up sign at his old student.

"Okay, then let's start there," Sakura said. "We need to figure out how to train ourselves up without anybody noticing anything suspicious."

"Well," Kakashi remarked, "due to your little, _eh hem,_ (here a vein popped up at the corner of Kakashi's forehead in obvious irritation. Sakura just smiled unrepentantly at the silver-haired ninja) _performance_ at the hospital, the Hokage thinks you all met and became play buddies or whatever." He pointed at them. "We can use that for you three easy. You all can just meet up and say you're going to go play somewhere. Other shinobi are really the only ones that might notice if I hang around you three, but since they won't think twice about me watching over Naruto, they'll simply assume that's what I'm doing - two other little brats just being an unfortunate addition."

Sakura nodded. "We should get acclimated back into the village first though. Also, I think it might be beneficial to plant some evidence for our association. It wouldn't make sense if we all suddenly started hanging out around each other, especially you Kakashi, since you aren't exactly six." Here Sasuke huffed quietly to himself. _If only on the outside you aren't._

Kakashi leaned forward onto clasped hands balancing on his knees, still in a lazy crouch. "So…" he said, eyes serious, "we all know what comes first. The Uchiha Massacre." Suddenly tension blanketed the clearing like a thick storm cloud. Sasuke found his hands had somehow clenched into fists without his knowledge.

"It's not going to happen." Sasuke started and looked incredulously over at the origin of the voice. _What?_ Naruto stared determinedly at them. _But didn't Naruto realize…_ Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, though Sasuke didn't know what that something would be, when Naruto interrupted him. "I realize what the consequences of changing something this huge in the timeline might be, but the way I see it, we're just going to have to risk it." Kakashi remained silent, full attention focused on the two boys.

Naruto's eyes never wavered. "First of all, we came here to save people, and I can't just watch a whole load of people die when I know what's going to happen. Second of all, the Uchiha are damn powerful. We're going to need all the firepower we can get when Madara finally rears his ugly mug. Also, I'm pretty sure your S-class, kickass ninja brother would be pretty handy in that fight, not to mention happy for a chance to punch that bastard into the next life."

Sakura grasped Sasuke's hand in her own. Bemused by the way things were going, Sasuke looked at her, the puzzlement in his features clear for them to see, even if anyone else wouldn't have been able to. "We won't let your family die, Sasuke," she said softly, eyes gentle but steadfast with her promise.

Kakashi took this moment to butt in. "Besides," he said waving his hand dismissively at them, his voice somehow managing to be both completely serious and joking, "it'll mess with Madara's plans, so we _have_ to do it. We most absolutely cannot miss this golden opportunity to screw up all his delicate planning and hard work!" Kakashi's one eye curved into a smile. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at his sensei.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" He replied, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips belying his amusement at the Copy-nin's usual antics. Kakashi just cocked his head, no doubt grinning unrepentantly underneath his mask, the departed and infamous Icha Icha book suddenly making a miraculous return as Kakashi flipped it open and then proceeded to ignore everyone else in the clearing. The thick tension surrounding the group lightened, and dissolved as they all relaxed once more.

"So after that, we've got a little while before things really start to heat up," Sakura said. "Everything really starts when we become genin." Naruto's face fell as he seemed to realize something.

"Oh no," he moaned. Naruto slapped his palm to his forehead.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto, his sudden change of attitude slightly worrying her.

"I just realized," Naruto replied, a look of immense horror and realization dawning his face, "we're going to have to redo _all_ those D-ranks!" At this, Kakashi's face emerged spluttering from the pages of his novel and gaped at him, the same horror from Naruto's face now awash the Copy-nin's own, while Sasuke shivered at the traumatic memories of the many Tora missions. Sakura paused for a moment, then clearly realizing that thinking about it would only lead to Bad things, moved quickly on from the subject.

"Anyways," she said, voice slightly rushed, "the Wave mission was the first critical moment for us." Naruto nodded. This time around, he would save Zabuza and Haku. "The Chuunin Exams was when everything really started up thought." Sakura continued. Sasuke hummed in thought.

"Actually…"

* * *

"So, they never knew about the invasion because that one guy was killed before he could tell anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Snake Face was was bragging about it to me once…" Sasuke replied sourly.

"Okay," Sakura said contemplatively, "so if we save that guy, then we can get the necessary information to the Sandaime, and Konoha can prepare for the invasion."

Naruto grinned widely. "And Snake Face gets his ugly pedo-ass kicked!" Kakashi regarded the blond with amusement.

"Well," he said, cocking his head and smiling at the enthusiastic boy, "that _would_ be the general idea." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the unabashed man, then continued on, clearly deciding the Copy-nin wasn't worth the effort.

"So after that, we gotta convince Baa-chan to come be Hokage again, right?"

Sakura asked him uncertainly, "But will that even happen if we save the Sandaime?"

Naruto shrugged, unconcerned. "Doesn't matter, we still will. We can convince Oji-san to step down _after_ we save his life."

"Then it's the Akatsuki, and Obito," Kakashi said in serious tone. "We can't let him be a pawn in Madara's plan this time around."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, Obito came around eventually. This time, we'll just have to get to him earlier. Nagato and Konan too, for that matter."

"But what about Danzō?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Unfortunately, I don't think there's much we can do about him right now," Kakashi said seriously. "For now, the best thing that we can do is wait. We can't do anything without more information."

Sasuke clenched his teeth at the thought of the orchestrator of his clan's demise being allowed to continue to breathe even just for another day. Kakashi regarded him grimly.

"I know how you feel about him, Sasuke, and believe me we all hate the bastard as much as you. But we're just going to have to lay low and wait for now." Sasuke growled, frustrated at Kakashi's words, but relented knowing the Copy-nin was correct. _There's nothing you can do right now. The best thing to do is be patient and wait for an opportunity to strike._ He thought. He exhaled out slowly. _That_ is _my job after all_ , the ANBU General thought wryly to himself. _Or, at least it was._

"Anyways," Kakashi continued, "even without Obito, I'm sure Madara has plans to somehow return. The villages need to be better prepared to wage war against Madara in case he shows up this time around, not to mention Zetsu, so we have 9 more years or so to improve the relations between the villages."

"And Kami knows Naruto won't cooperate without 'peace between the nations' being part of the deal," Sakura said, rolling her eyes exasperatingly at the blond. Naruto's face pulled a petulant expression, while Sasuke only smirked.

"The only question that we now have is _how_?" Kakashi deliberated. Sasuke, still looking at Naruto pouting in the corner, had a sudden thought. His hand rose to his chin as he contemplated the idea.

"What about the jinchuuriki?"

Kakashi looked over at the raven-haired boy. "Hmm?"

"We could kill two birds with one stone," Sasuke said. "If we can somehow get the villages to agree to have the jinchuuriki meet, we can strengthen the bonds between the villages through their jinchuuriki, using Naruto's crazy-ass ability to get everyone to like him." Naruto stared thoughtfully at his teammate.

"Huh," he said, "I guess I do end up converting a lot of people. There was Neji, and Gaara…" Naruto counted on his fingers, and then shrugged. " I mean, it's not like I do it on purpose, I just beat them up and stuff happens."

They all looked at him. Naruto fidgeted. "What did I say!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing, you idiot, don't worry about it," Sasuke replied. Naruto huffed at him, but let it drop. "Continuing on," Sasuke grunted, "we already know Gaara and Bee. That's something, at least. And later, we can inform the other jinchuuriki of the Akatsuki's agenda, therefore also hindering the Akatsuki's plans."

"Hmm," Kakashi mused, "this could actually work. After the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha six years ago, the other villages would be _very_ reluctant to have anything like that happen to themselves. If Konoha were to somehow, say, propose a meeting between the jinchuuriki of each village with the goal of learning to better control their bijuu, it might just be enough incentive to get everyone to agree." Kakashi rested his chin on his hand which was subsequently propped up against his knee. "The only question now is how to get the ball rolling."

Here Naruto just grinned. "I might have an idea…"

"So you want to head into your little shared space with all the bijuu and somehow try to convince them to tell their respective hosts to come down and visit a rival village, and then somehow get them to trust each other and work together in order to follow a six year old boy's plan for world peace?"

"Yup!"

"Well," Kakashi quipped, "sounds good to me." Sasuke sighed, then dipped his head forward a touch to signal his agreement.

"Ah, what the hell," Sakura decided, "why not." Naruto beamed.

"This way, we can also improve the status of the jinchuuriki and bijuu from weapon to a living being!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Me and Kura-chan (when he wakes up of course) are definitely gonna do it, believe it!" Naruto declared. Sakura facepalmed at the return of the catchphrase, while Sasuke and Kakashi cringed off to the side. Naruto sniggered at them. A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead and her eye twitched as she realized Naruto had said the damn thing on purpose. Realizing the danger signs, Naruto squeaked in pure, unadulterated terror.

" YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled at the poor, cowering blond. "YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE, OR I SWEAR!" Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan, I'm really really sorry!" He cried. "I won't do it again, ever, I promise!" Sakura glared at him.

"You better not, or else…" she grumbled. Naruto's head nodded vigorously in penitence. A beat of silence reigned in the clearing.

"I think I'm gonna take a better look at Kurama's condition." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"While you're down there, you might also want to check that place you described to us. There's still some time before we'll have to start heading back, so there's no harm in seeing if anyone's down there." Naruto inclined his head, acknowledging Kakashi's request. Naruto crossed his legs, and put his hands together in a meditative pose, his bright blue eyes sliding closed as he slipped into his mindscape.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura sat quietly as Naruto's body slumped slightly, the only sign of life in the small form the faint inhaling and exhaling of breath from his lips.

"We'll protect him this time, Sakura. It'll be fine." Kakashi assured her. Sakura bit her lip, thinking about Naruto and how his childhood must have been being shunned for something he had no control over, and being overlooked for the small, scared and lonely child he was, and thought of as only a demon.

 _...This way, we can also improve the status of the jinchuuriki and bijuu from weapon to a living being!..._ Naruto's voice echoed in her ears.

 _Oh Naruto,_ Sakura thought.

All of a sudden, Naruto's still form shot up, wide-eyed and stunned, breath coming in short, fast gasps.

Sakura shot to her feet, moving quickly to the blond's side, green chakra coating her hands raising reflexively to check her friend for damage. "What is it, Naruto?!" She demanded, _she needed to know so she could_ help _him,_ faintly aware of Sasuke and Kakashi's presence right behind her. " What's wrong?!" Naruto ignored her, panting as his bewildered eyes staring unseeingly ahead.

"...W- what the hell?!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

 **General Warnings:** Rated T for Moderate Language

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while since the last update, and feel really bad about that. Things just got kinda crazy, (as well as some other roadblocks that were an absolutely bitch to get over, ugh, you'll see what I mean at the bottom of the page) but ohmygosh guys the support for both me and the story has just been phenomenal! I can't say it enough, you guys inspire me so much! I have to warn you guys tho, shit's about to hit the fan over where I am right now, so it's safe to say you guys won't get a chapter for a bit. Sorry bout that :( But hey, at least this time I gave y'all a warning? Right? …right? Also, this chapter has a little surprise in it that I think (just guessing here) that you guys'll like, and will hopefully tide you guys over until things calm down a little bit for me in the crazy shitstorm called life. Yay.

Just a quick note before you guys jump to the chapter (even if you aren't specifically named, everyone might want to read these since they might answer a couple of your own questions)- To address some of the concerns/questions brought up in the reviews:

DemonDragonQueen: Unfortunately, you did not in fact see me soon. All I can do is apologize. Profusely.

Pixie07: I'm sorry if things seem a little confusing, I'm leaving out their history on purpose b/c that will be revealed later in the story, so just hang tight! Of course, if you do have any questions about any of my chapters, feel free to ask! You might've spotted something I missed that's confusing for the reader but not for me b/c I know the story and forget you guys don't... heh heh... *(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)*

EquusNanashi: Very astute of you. I applaud you from behind my computer screen. I promise I actually applauded. No srsly, I actually clapped for you X)

EmptySurface: EVERYONE PLEASE READ!

Sorry bout that, had to be done. EmptySurface, you asked if the last chapter was inspired by your fic Thicker than Blood, (and to everyone else, you probably recognized the similarities if ur also a hardcore Naruto fanfic reader like I am) and the answer is kinda. So the deal was that I had been reading a lot of Naruto, canon and fan fiction, to get myself in the mindset before ever even writing the prologue of this story, and I think what happened was I unconsciously remembered and used some of your stuff. I'm so sorry. I was so surprised when I went back and checked it over. I really respect your fic and your characters, and as one of the better Naruto fanfics out the ones I've read that have given me the inspiration for the story and the characters for R4R, I really respect your story. I will be happy to go back and edit it if you want me too. But, if it's alright with you, could I possibly keep it in? I don't want to delay the story anymore than I already have. I'm also pretty much a lazy bum most of the time, so there's that too. Again, I have so much respect for you and your fic, it's been a great inspiration for me to become a fanfiction writer. It's this inspiration that lead me to decide major in English and Creative Writing. So I would like to take this time and page space to thank you. Thank you so much!

SpilledInk82: First of all, you're lovely. Thank you for those wonderful reviews (you did review twice but they were just absolutely lovely, so it was a happy moment for me when I got the second one :) and don't worry I fangirl over so many things it's hilarious). So I planned to have the prologue (I assume you meant the prologue by the first chapter?) "disjointed" b/c Naruto was disoriented. For him he would've gone right for his time to the hospital bed. And omg, your little imagined scenario is just absolutely adorable! With your permission, can I pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase use it? Pretty please? (psst I'm not above revealing some plot points for bribery XD 'tis a deal?) Also my justification for the character being a little OOC is that they aren't actually canon. This Team 7 is from a timeline that I have as originally canon, but splits off the canon storyline due to an "event" which will for now remain unnamed (as will the team's history after the "event") so that's why they're a bit different than the canon characters we all know and love. But if I wanted to write a totally canon Team 7, I wouldn't be writing this kind of time travel fic, yeah? Once again, your reviews were lovely. Hope you enjoy the update!

...Okay that wasn't _short_ per say but meh you guys already know by now I'm basically a compulsive liar. Enjoy!

* * *

Return for Redemption

For Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, you only live once. Or twice, apparently. After a devastating war, they are the only ones remaining. Together, they travel to the past to save the lives of their lost friends. But not only must Team 7 confront the faces of their dead loved ones, but also the dangers found within themselves. Will their desperate bid for redemption succeed? Time-Travel AU

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 – EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

 _5 minutes earlier_

Naruto's mindscape had changed a lot since his days as a genin. For one thing, when Naruto was young, he and the furball hadn't gotten along with each other at all, mixing together like oil and water and thus producing that godawful sewer environment. After a while thought, Kurama ( _the big softie_ , Naruto snorted) had eventually warmed up to him after a while and things had gradually begun to change. As Naruto grew and he and Kurama learned to work together, the sewer slowly started to disappear. First the hall turned light and warm, the dankness of the sewer water receding and clearing into a small pool as grass sprouted into a green meadow, a gentle breeze always blowing across the field. Trees native to Konoha grew, sprinkled in small patches across the meadow. Flowers grew around their roots, and birds chirped quietly near the pond, where Naruto had often meditated. Kurama had a nearby hill that he would almost always be found sleeping in.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the green grass and tiny budding trees. _It's good to see it all growing back._ For a time after Konoha had fallen, the meadow of his mind had been torn up by a raging hurricane, trees uprooted and strewn across the space of his mind. Kurama hadn't been very pleased with him. Actually, the stupid furball had sulked for weeks, staring mournfully at his old hill that had not survived the fall out, constantly complaining and interrupting Naruto's life for a whole month! Actually, Naruto was pretty glad Kurama had been incessant and unrelenting in his assault against Naruto's apparently "brainless idiotic stupidity to have destroyed my favorite napping spot, you dumbass kit." It had kept him from falling too deep into despair over the lives he had been unable to save, and those lives whose escape had been too close for any sort of comfort. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that Kurama did it on purpose, but when confronted about the issue Kurama had merely scoffed, called him a stupid kit, and avoided any attempts at furthering the conversation on Naruto's part by promptly (and rudely) falling asleep.

Naruto glanced over at his old friend. And snorted with a wistful sort of amusement. _That lazy furball always did like to nap for weeks on end._

Kurama lay curled up on his hill, head resting on his paws as he slept and nine tails curled around him like a cat's, the grass around him brighter and thicker than the rest in the valley as his inherent natural energy seeped into the ground. Naruto walked up to his partner's long snout, a rueful smile on his lips as he placed a hand on Kurama's head. _Thank you, old friend._ Naruto looked sadly at his partners closed yet tired eyes, and concentrated on sensing the fox's low energy. _Looks like Kurama's gonna be outta the game for a while._ He chuckled. _At least he's getting that long nap that he always complained he never had any time for._

Naruto dropped gracefully down into a meditative pose on the cushion of grass, resting against Kurama's paw as he prepared to descend into the shared bijuu mind space.

Breathing in deeply, he slowly opened his eyes.

A strange sight greeted him. Yes, a very strange sight indeed. Naruto blinked. And then blinked again.

" Yo Naruto, wassup bro! It's nice to see ya again alive and kickin', but we all seem to be doing some mighty trippin'. Care to do some explanation about this inexplicable situation, and tell us what's going on with our apparent re-animation? "

Naruto blinked once more, face devoid of any emotion.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

* * *

 _My life has got to be the most insane series of unexplainable, absolutely crazy-ass events in the history of shinobi everywhere._ Naruto didn't even think he was surprised anymore. However, as I'm sure we might all agree, the abrupt and sudden appearance of a dead man would faze anyone.

Naruto's hand clutched at his shirt over his heart as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"How in the world...is octopops there?!" Sakura did a double take.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke moved to Naruto's other side as Kakashi swiftly moved to crouch in front of the small blond, gently and subtly moving Sakura over to the left now that he was fairly sure Naruto wasn't injured in any way, shape, form or fashion.

"Naruto, do you mean you saw Bee-san in your shared mindscape?" Kakashi questioned him. Naruto nodded tentatively, hesitant to confirm what should have been impossible (then again, they came back in time by power of bijuu, so the impossible is sort of relative), before raising his eyes from where they had been staring blankly at his hands, their shaking imperceptible to the common eye. But the team saw just how shaken Naruto was.

"But...that's not what startled me." Naruto said softly. "I'm pretty sure Octopops was in contact with Gyuuki for a while, so it's possible he could venture into the shared mindscape at this point in the timeline. Especially when he had Yugito as a fellow jinchuuriki to help him figure it all out." Here Naruto paused. "...Octopops _recognized_ me."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Naruto, do you mean that…. he _remembered_?" Naruto hesitated, his fists clenching.

"I guess we'll see."

* * *

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, all he saw was a hand. Which was conveniently poised to flick him on the forehead. Which it then did.

Hard.

"Oww!" Naruto yelped, jumping back as his hands flew up to rub his forehead to alleviate the sudden pain. He glared at the offender, but his expression softened as he fondly gazed at the familiar man standing in front of him.

"It's been a long time, Octopops." Naruto smiled wistfully. Bee snorted.

" It's been a while sure, but it seems we both endure. " Bee grinned. " It's good to see ya my brother and I'm bein' real sincere, but how come you skipped out as soon as you appeared? "

"Hey, Naruto!" A loud voice spoke up from behind Bee. "Sorry about him, death didn't exactly mellow that odd habit of his." Gyuuki sighed.

Bee leaned forward slightly, regaining Naruto's attention, poking an accusing finger into the blond's chest. " None of us like to be put on hold, and not knowing what's going on is gettin' pretty old. "

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "What d'ya mean Octopops, all of us?"

A chuckle came from Naruto's right.

"Naruto, it's good to see you never change." Naruto's eyes widened, as he finally looked up and took in all of his surroundings.

His head turned in a slow circle, taking in the astounding sight.

"Gaara.." he breathed. Gaara stood tall and arms crossed in front of Shukaku, a small smile alight on his stern features. He walked forward, and clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you once more, Naruto." Gaara said. Naruto's confused look slowly faded from his face as he heard the voice of his old friend.

"Yeah," he said. "Me too." Naruto choked a little on the words.

"Hey don't forget us too!" Yugito's indignant but teasing voice interrupted. The lighter blonde jumped down from her spot on Matatabi's shoulder to join the three on the ground.

"Yeah! Don't ignore us, baka!"

"Yes, I quite concur." A voice spoke up from behind them. _No,_ Naruto thought, eyes widening, _it couldn't be...Yagura?!_ Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His gaze traveled the room, alighting on not four or five of his fellow jinchuuriki-bijuu pairs, but _all eight of them_.

Naruto was lost for words. "Wha- how..?" He looked from one person to the next, face slack and eyes wide in shocked wonder.

Roushi let out a hearty laugh as he walked closer to the odd group assembling in the middle of the space. "We were wondering that too!" Rousi frowned, eyebrows furrowing, and raised his hand up to Naruto's head. "Hmm.." Roushi said, peering at him curiously, "did you get taller?"

Naruto snorted, and brushed Roushi's hand away. "Whaddya mean old man? Of course I got taller, I got _older_." But Naruto paused. "Hey wait...you guys look exactly the same as when I first met you!"

It was Yugito's turn to frown, her deceivingly delicate features twisting slightly in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we look any different?" She asked. "That's when we died, it's not like we aged when we were dead."

Naruto stared at her. "Wait a minute." He said, his brain rapidly taking in all that had happened in the past few minutes. "You guys... _remember the war?_ "

"Of course we do, Naruto." Gaara told him. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't know, maybe because we're _in the freaking past?!_ " Naruto asked with a touch of desperate sarcasm. "You guys, shouldn't remember me. _How_ can you remember me? It was only me, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke that Kurama transported back to the past, not to mention the fact that you were all kind of _dead_ at the time!" Here Naruto paused minutely, but forged ahead. "From what I know, you guys shouldn't have any future knowledge at all."

Gaara hummed in thought. "You say Kurama was the one who transported you four back in time?" He asked calmly. Naruto nodded. "And he also was transported back?" Naruto nodded again. Gaara's hand came to his chin as he continued to think, the others (surprisingly) letting him do so in silence. "Well, I would theorize that after the bijuu formed into the Ten Tails in the earlier half of the war, they retained some connection to each other after the Ten Tails was defeated." Gaara said. "Perhaps, because they are chakra constructs with no physical form, their minds were allowed to be carried back in time with you." Gaara looked up at Shukaku and the other bijuu, who had until this point remained silent, (letting the sentimental humans greet each other, honestly what a waste of time). "Do you think it is possible, old friend?" Shukaku hummed much like his partner as he considered the thought.

"I believe so," Shukaku growled out in a raspy voice. "I do not remember much of what happened after we parted ways, Gaara, but I do remember feeling some kind of bond with the others. Something we hadn't come close to since the days of the Sage of Six Paths."

The other bijuu nodded and murmured and buzzed in agreement, with the exception of Son Gokuu, who grumbled loudly and reluctantly about how he agreed, and then pouted at being ignored until now. Roushi just rolled his eyes at his ridiculous partner.

"And since we as their jinchuuriki are bonded so tightly to them, our residual consciousness' must have hung on for the ride." Yagura added.

"That makes sense," Naruto said, thinking back to when he had first discovered this place. "It also explains how you all knew about the war when we first met, even though you guys died beforehand at the hands of the Akatsuki." Naruto suddenly smirked. " Oh man, is Kurama gonna be surprised when he see you all here."

"Hey Naruto," Yugito suddenly asked him, "speaking of that obnoxious furball- where is he?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, realization dawning on his tanned features, "you guys don't know." Naruto sighed. "Basically, Kurama used up a lot of his energy getting us back here, and fell asleep." He snorted. "He isn't going to be up for a long while that lazy bag of bone - he really exhausted himself with this trip." Naruto smiled softly though, in contrast to his mocking tone.

"Well then," Utakata asked, his kimono rustling as he moved forward, footsteps silent. "What's our next move?" Everyone turned toward Naruto, who failed to notice as he once more retreated into his mind to think over what would be their next course of action.

"Okay." He said, looking up at them. "We all go back and _blend_. It's been too long already, people might become suspicious, and we absolutely can't have anyone find out who we are until everything is over. Make it so that no one can question what happened today. Settle back into your respective villages. We meet up here again next week, before the break of dawn, and figure out how we're going to proceed from there." Naruto looked at them, eyes steely with determination. "We won't fail. Not this time."

* * *

"Huh. So that's what happened."

Naruto stared. "Really? That's all you can say after all that?!"

Kakashi shrugged, eye half-lidded and ignoring him as he stared down reading his Icha Icha. Sasuke just hnned as he leaned against the tree. Sakura grinned, and if there was a touch of crazy in her smile, nobody said anything about it.

"Well what else do you expect?" She asked him rhetorically. "It makes sense, and even though we didn't expect it, we've all gone through too much crazy shit to question the universe now." She shrugged, blaise about the entire incident now that they knew what had happened.

Naruto just sighed at his team, before he rose from his sitting position against the tree. They all locked eyes.

"Everything starts now." Naruto said quietly, his unvoiced but not unspoken question of _Are you ready?_ clear in the stillness of the night. They nodded, solemn and silent. Naruto grinned.

"The world better watch out," he declared, cracking his knuckles, his old devious smile making a triumphant return. "'Cuz Team 7 is back in the game!"

* * *

 **Holy _moly guacamole, cucumbers tomatoes and sour cream,_ Bee I absolutely love you and adore youbut you're an absolute pain in the _ass_ to write. Seriously. So much ****newfound respect for Kishimoto, and also them translators who have it maybe even worse cuz they have to figure out new rhymes that make sense _,_ contains all of Bee's unique personality, _AND_ that convey what Kishimoto originally wanted him to say. Hot _damn_ that's hard.**

 **Please leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
